


Guitarrista

by Tete93



Series: Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". [4]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Flynn Rider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Eugene odiaba el sonido de la guitarra del Príncipe Frederick. No es que fuera malo tocando, al contrario, era muy talentoso. El problema era precisamente que tocaba hermoso y tenía a Rapunzel hipnotizada con el sonido de la guitarra.





	Guitarrista

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
> 
> El reto: Escribir sobre las princesas de Disney, pero el desafío es que consigan escribir sobre ellas en nada más ni nada menos que 155 palabras exactas.
> 
> Princesa: Rapunzel
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Disney, yo no gano ni medio centavo por escribir esto.

Eugene odiaba el sonido de la guitarra del Príncipe Frederick. No es que fuera malo tocando, al contrario, era muy talentoso. El problema era precisamente que tocaba hermoso y tenía a Rapunzel hipnotizada con el sonido de la guitarra.

Ella miraba embelesada al príncipe extranjero y un sentimiento muy desagradable crecía dentro de Eugene. ¿Qué tenía Frederick que no tuviera él? Además de talento musical y un título de la realeza.

—Tocas muy hermoso — dijo Rapunzel al príncipe, como si ese tipo necesitara que le subieran los humos. Seguro era vanidoso, igual que todos los príncipes— ¿Te gustarían tocar en nuestra boda? —Pidió señalándose a sí misma y a Eugene.

La forma en que le brillaron los ojos cuando dijo "nuestra boda", le recordó a Eugene algo muy importante: Rapunzel le amaba a él. Y ningún tonto con un pedazo de madera y seis cuerdas iba a cambiar eso. No tenía razón para estar celoso.


End file.
